


My Heart Is Tumbling And So Are You

by LivingInALonelyWorld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know too much about cheer, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Choi Seungcheol, Oblivious Yoon Jeonghan, Summer Camp, Truth or Dare, Woozi is a flyer fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInALonelyWorld/pseuds/LivingInALonelyWorld
Summary: Cheerleading isn't hard, at least not for Choi Seungcheol. He's the captain of his squad, a natural-born leader with the perfect second in command, Yoon Jeonghan. Cheer camp should be an absolute breeze, right?Wrong. You see, everything would be fine. Except for the fact that he is head over heels for Jeonghan, and Jeonghan has no idea.





	1. Welcome To Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to whatever on earth this is. I don't want to ramble, so I'll just say I hope you love it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to whatever on earth this is. I don't want to ramble, so I'll just say I hope you love it!

I didn’t even know I was asleep until the bus hits a bump in the road and I jolt awake, my head turned towards the window. I stare out of it for a second before remembering where I am. Closing my eyes, I squish back into the soft, slightly scratchy seat. Now, of all the places I’ve ever been, a bus is definitely not my favorite. Buses tend to be hot and gross, with small seats and the smell of a deep-fried gym sneaker. However, this particular bus is carrying my squad. My best friends. Taking that into consideration, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. I feel my lips curve into a small smile...and then someone lands on me.

“Captain! Wake up!!” The small boy sitting on me screeches in my face, and my eyes snap open. Forget everything I just said. 

“Jisoo, get off me.” I groan, pushing the overactive flyer off my lap and onto the floor. He bounces back up, completely unphased. 

“How far away are we?” I ask, stretching my arms over my head. Jeonghan smiles from his seat across from me, and my heart thumps. Shit.

“Just about twenty minutes. You’ve been asleep for a while, Cheolie.” He says sweetly, a yawn blurring the end of his sentence. I feel my cheeks warm slightly, and Jisoo shoots me a look from where he’s standing, then wiggles his eyebrows. I slide a hand across my throat in a threatening manner and he laughs while turning away. Sighing, I turn to check on the rest of the squad. Soonyoung is seated firmly in Seokmins lap, Seoks thumb rubbing gently up and down his side. They’re adorable, but sometimes a bit much. Junhui and Minghao are asleep holding hands, Wonwoo and Mingyu next to them laughing over something on Mingyu’s phone. Jihoon and Jisoo are in the seat in front of them, playing some insane clapping game. Seungkwan and Hansol are sitting across from me and cuddling while talking to Chan. A smile works its way back onto my face as I lean back into the seat. Our squad is a weird little family, but it works.

“Isn’t it weird to not have Coach with us?” Jeonghan asks, leaning forward a little. 

“Oh, definitely,” I respond. “I keep finding myself looking for him. Being on this bus and not going to a competition is really odd to wrap my mind around.” He nods, chewing on his lip.

“Do you think camp will be fun? I mean, we’ve been to cheer camp before, but it was only a week or two. This is two months!” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty crazy,” I admit, running a hand through my hair and twisting to crack my back. “I think it will be fun, but we need to make sure we don’t lose or kill anyone!” He nods and chuckles softly. Gazing around the bus, his face softens into that vaguely maternal look we all tease him for. A streetlight passes by as we turn a corner, and it shines briefly on his chestnut hair. He let it grow out again this year, so it reaches past his shoulders and is currently tied back into a messy braid, staticky strands flying everywhere.

“O great captain!” Jisoo shouts from his position near the front. My eyes shoot towards him, and it’s then that I realize I was staring. “We’re here.” He says and then winks. I flip him off, turning to the window. The camp is huge, with small hills and equipment everywhere. There are several large buildings, but most of the training areas seem to be outside. It’s a little hard to see due to how dark it is, but it looks beautiful. On both the far left and the far right, there’s a long row of cabins. 

“A lake!” Jeonghan says excitedly, pointing to a large expanse of blue in the distance. If I squint, I can make out a boathouse and several stacks of what appear to be canoes. Suddenly, the bus lurches to a stop, and Jisoo makes a mad dash for the door. We all follow him at varying paces, some people not quite awake yet, and grab our bags from the side of the bus. “Where do we go?” Jeonghan asks quietly, and I shrug, looking around. There are buses and cars everywhere. 

“Everyone, this way!” I hear from our left, the voice somewhat warped but still understandable. I start to do a quick headcount before I see Jeonghan doing the same. He turns to me and nods, and we start the walk towards the voice. Soon enough, we enter one of the large buildings I had seen before, which appears to be the mess hall. It’s incredibly loud.

“Seungcheol?” Minghao asks sleepily from behind me, and I turn. “Where should we sit?” Tugging on my earlobe, I lead the group to a large table in the corner. Everyone sits down, and I follow suit after checking that they’re all here. Jeonghan slides in next to me, and suddenly I’m very aware of how little space there is at this table. Fuck. 

“Hello everyone!” The same voice shouts and all of our heads turn to the front. It slowly quiets down, and I can finally see the person. She’s short but muscular, and I immediately peg her as a flyer. “Now, I’m not going to talk for very long. It’s late, you’re all tired, and you’ve all read the rules and regulations. I’ll just go over a few basic things.” Jeonghan leans against me slightly before looping his arm through mine and yawning again. “The camp store is where you’ll go if you need anyway. The laundry room is obviously where you’ll wash your clothes, and both of those places are in the mess hall, in another area. There are two sets of cabins, the ones on the left are for girls and the ones on the right are for boys. I realize that this is old fashioned and you guys most likely will sneak out anyway, but at least bunk there, okay?” Giggles rise up from around the room, and I feel Jeonghan shake against my chest. “Anyway, you guys have your cabin assignments in your papers. Go sleep, and we’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast!” 

All around the mess hall, people are yawning and stretching, and I do the same as I stand up. Pulling the papers out of my bag, I shuffle through them for the cabin assignments. It’s fourteen to a cabin, so we all fit in one.

“Cabin sixteen, guys,” I say, and they all perk up at the idea of sleep. Chan is looking especially tired, his feet dragging. 

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan nudges me just below my ribs.

“Mmhm?” I mumble.

“You’re going to have to drag me there.” He says seriously, grabbing my arm and looping it around his waist. Thank the good lord it’s dark in here. I tighten my grip on his hip and clutch my bag with the other hand, making my way slowly out of the dining hall. We all walk across the grass, counting cabins until we find sixteen. Jisoo whoops and shoves the door open, springing inside. How he manages to have this much energy amazes me.

“Okay everyone, make your beds and then get to sleep.” Jeonghan says, detangling himself from me and slipping into ‘mom mode’. Almost everyone follows his instructions, people arguing over the top and bottom bunks and corner versus middle. I end up in the far corner, Jeonghan following me. “Anyone bunking with you?” He asks with another small yawn.

“I guess not,” I shrug and then gesture to the bed. “Top or bottom?” Jisoo coughs from across the room, and my face flares again. “I didn’t mean like that, I’m sorry-”

“Shhh,” Jeonghan mumbles. “I know. I’ll go bottom, mkay?” I nod noiselessly and climb up to make my bed. Once I’m done, I climb down and survey the scene. Half of them have unpacked neatly, and the other half has strewn their clothes everywhere. Most people are under blankets already, except for Jisoo and Chan. “Get in bed, Jisoo,” Jeonghan says in the authoritative tone that always surprises me a little. Jisoo nods slowly, walking over to the bed he’s sharing with Jihoon and climbing into the lower bunk. Jeonghan then turns his attention to Chan, who’s passed out on top of his neatly made bed. 

“He’s something else,” I mumble under my breath, and Jeonghan nods. Quietly moving across the room, he carefully works the blanket out from under Chan and covers him, straightening out his body. “He really is your baby, isn’t he?” I ask softly, and Jeonghan smiles his angel smile. 

“Until he’s thirty.” He whispers, picking his way back across the room and climbing into bed. I turn off the light and do the same, pulling my scratchy but warm wool blanket up to my chin. He shifts below me, and I hear him breathe out softly. “Goodnight Cheolie.”

“Night,” I whisper, letting my eyes drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a whole lot of action for a first chapter, but I hope you liked it! I will try to write more in coming chapters, and you might even get to see things from our lovely Hannie's point of view. Leave a comment if you can, I'll consider any suggestions or requests for certain scenes with the ships I have! Thank you so much for reading!!


	2. What A First Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy their first day at camp, punctuated by a lot of blushing Cheol. Does Jeonghan know what he DOES to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, friends!! And may I just say, I know 210 hits and 20 kudos isn't much, but it's still so crazy that people are even looking at this! Thank you so much!!!

I wake up slowly, rolling over and reaching out childishly for my phone. Clicking it open, I check the time. 6:32. We need to be at the mess hall at seven. Sitting up, I pull my charger out of my bag and slide over to the side of the bed, plugging my phone in. I won’t really need it until after breakfast. 

“Wake up everyone,” I say to the quiet cabin. Jeonghan is the first to pop up, his messy hair falling into his eyes. 

“Hi, Cheolie~” He says with a sweet smile. His voice is groggy and a little higher and absolutely adorable. 

“Why? Why this early in the morning?” I hiss under my breath, smiling back and turning away. I really don’t need to be a tomato before eight AM. “C’mon guys, get up.” Shaking Jisoo’s arm first, I make the rounds. By the time I get back to my bed, everyone is mumbling and clambering for clothes. It’s been a while since we got embarrassed by changing in front of each other. 

“Cheol, have you seen my bag?” Jeonghan asks. I nod silently and hand it up to him, looking away and changing quickly. Once I’m done, I explore the cabin. There are two bathrooms, which will be useful, along with a good twenty outlets. The ceilings are high and the floors are hardwood, but there are extra mattresses peeking out of a closet. 

“Cap? We’re ready.” Jisoo yawns and flings an arm over my shoulder. I shrug him off playfully and turn back. Everyone is dressed and ready, Chan sitting on the edge of his bed staring off into the distance. His shoes are untied.

“Chan, you silly bean.” Jeonghan laughs, following my gaze and heading over to tie his shoes. Once he’s done, Chan reaches his hands out and gets up with Jeonghan’s assistance. 

“Thanks, Hannie. Ready to go?” Everyone nods and we troop out of the cabin, towards the mess hall. When we arrive, it’s already half full with people. We end up next to a group of nine girls. Small for a competition team, but they could just be a club team that wants to learn more. One of them turns to tap Chan on the shoulder, and he turns around, rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey, do you know how we get food?” She asks, and I see his eyes widen slightly. He shakes his head slowly and she shrugs. “Thanks anyway!” Suddenly seeming shy, she studies his face and ducks her head. “I’m Tzuyu, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Chan.” He says quietly, stretching out his hand. “What’s your squad’s name?”

“Twice!” She exclaims with a small grin, shaking his hand. “Yours?”

“Seventeen.” He replies. Another girl calls for her and she goes back to talking, but he continues staring.

“Chan,” I say softly, tapping his shoulder. He seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in, turning to me. 

“Yeah?” His cheeks are red.

“Oh my god.” I blink, suddenly realizing what’s going on. Turning to my left, I lock eyes with Jeonghan, who nods. “Oh my god,” I say again, turning back. He shakes his head and looks down at the table, flushing.

“CAPTAIN!!” Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Jisoo shout in unison. “One person goes up and gets some food,” Wonwoo explains from his place under Mingyu’s arm. I nod and look around the table. Jihoon pops up and shrugs.

“I’ll go. Be right back, kids!” We all laugh, and he walks away with a small smile. In no time, he’s back with a tray overflowing with French toast, and we all grab plates from the middle of the table. Everyone is ravenous, and there’s not much talking until we’re done. Once Jisoo has finished his fifth piece(that kid can eat more than a bodybuilder, I swear), we all decide to go back to the cabin and get ready for the day. We’re given a lot of free reign here, and we already have a schedule planned out for the first week. 

Once we get back and everyone has phones and speakers and cheer shoes on, Jeonghan turns to me. 

“Can you braid my hair for me?” He asks, fiddling with a shorter strand. I nod, my voice catching in my throat. Oh god. He turns around, sitting down in that weird crossed leg position that only girls and really flexible guys do, and pushes all his hair backward. I come and sit behind him, taking up his hair and quickly twisting it into a tight French braid. “I don’t have a hairband…” He mumbles, looking around. “There’s probably one in my bag?”

“No it’s fine, I keep some on my wrist,” I say, feeling my ears burst into flames. He twists a little, and I can see the curve of his smile.

“Really?”

“Yep,” I reply, pulling the band off my wrist and tying off his braid. “You’re all good.” I stand up, and he does too, flinging his arms around me.

“Thanks, Cheolie!” He skips off, leaving me in a state of slight shock. Jisoo nudges me and then pokes my cheek.

“Wake up Captain Fire Hydrant, we need you.” He says sarcastically, his finger still near my face. I shake my head and bat his finger away, growling playfully. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” 

We spend the morning practicing some simple stunts and then after lunch, Soonyoung decides to show off his tumbling skills. We’re all laughing and cheering him on when Jeonghan jumps into the mix, doing a front handspring tuck combination. Soonyoung immediately shows him up, doing one of the hardest combinations in last year’s competition piece. Front walkover, roundoff, back handspring, tuck. Jeonghan giggles and does a cartwheel, collapsing when he lands because of how hard he’s laughing. That, of course, gets me laughing too, and before you know it, we’re all in hysterics. We’re just winding down when Soonyoung lands a back tuck and then promptly trips on his way over to us. After that, there’s no hope of getting back to practicing. We all walk down to the lake after changing into our swimsuits and grabbing towels.

“Cheol, come sit with me!” Jeonghan says from his place a couple feet away from the water. I do so, making sure to give him some space. He does not return the favor. Scooting up to me so our hips are touching, he smiles widely. “Today went well, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, it definitely did. I think this will be a good two months.” He nods in agreement, laying his head on my shoulder and curling his legs slightly towards me. I can feel every breath he takes, and I can also feel my heart beginning to race. In a vain attempt to stop it, I glance around at what everyone else is doing.

Mingyu and Wonwoo are up in the grass, kicking around a soccer ball. I watch as Mingyu laughs at something Wonwoo said, walking around and pointing out to him exactly how to kick the ball. Wonwoo seems to be having trouble with the side versus the concept, and when he finally kicks it correctly, he’s so off-balance, he falls. Mingyu catches him and explodes with laughter again as Wonwoo blushes and crosses his arms childishly. Spinning him around, Mingyu plants a kiss on his forehead and whispers something that only makes his blush deepen. “Dorks,” I mumble under my breath, turning to the water.

Soonyoung and Seokmin are curling into each other like usual, both sitting on a rock and staring out at the lake, talking quietly. As I watch, I see Seok’s hand reach up and slowly start fiddling with Soon’s hair. Hansol and Seungkwan are in waist deep water, Seungkwan attempting to pick him up. I don’t fully understand what they’re doing until Hansol backs up and runs towards him. Seungkwan’s hands plant firmly on his hips and lift him out of the water in a perfect Dirty Dancing move. Perfect until Hansol wiggles and they both fall backward, creating a huge splash. I feel Jeonghan laugh against me, and my hand drifts backward a little bit so he’ll have a more comfortable place to rest his head. He instead lifts off my shoulder and lays down on my thigh, facing the water. My hand finds its way to his hair, and when he doesn’t shake me off I gently start stroking it. 

My face is already hot and my hands are sweaty, so I start looking around again. Junhui and Minghao are making rock piles while quoting something, most likely vines. Jihoon and Jisoo are running around like maniacs, pushing each other over and cackling. They’re both covered in sand, but neither seems to mind. Jisoo stops for a second to shoot me two thumbs up, and I smile weakly. Chan is near them, sitting on a towel quietly and reading. I hear a small sigh and Jeonghan shifts slightly. When I look down, I realize that he is dead asleep. Poor thing must have been more tired than he thought. 

As soon as that thought crosses my mind, I’m tired as well. I lay down, making sure that I’m not disturbing Jeonghan, and allow myself to relax for a second.

When my eyes open again, it’s a little bit darker, and I reach for my phone before realizing there’s a weight on my right thigh. Right. Jeonghan. I carefully grab my phone out of my thankfully nearby bag and check the time. 5:47. Perfect, I woke up just in time for dinner. Everyone seems a lot more subdued, little groups of three or four gathered to talk. Jisoo looks over at me and smirks.

“He wakes! How was cuddling with Hannie?” He coos, making hand hearts. I flip him off and then sit up, trying to figure out how to go about this.

“Hannie?” I say quietly, running my hand through his hair, which has come out of the braid. 

“Hm?” He mumbles, opening his eyes the slightest bit. 

“Wake up,” I say softly, and his eyes fly open. He sits up, obviously shocked.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He looks so distraught I almost laugh, but then think better of it.

“No Hannie, it’s fine.” I laugh and notice a small pink tinge to his cheeks. Sunburn, I suppose. “I just wanted to wake you up because dinner is soon.” He nods soundly.

“Dinner is good.” 

“That it is.” Standing up, I offer him my hand. “Now c’mon.” He takes it and gets up as well, and then we look at the rest of the group. They’re all staring shamelessly, and I swear I see Mingyu hand Junhui a five dollar bill. For god’s sake. Doing a quick headcount, I realize Soonyoung and Seokmin are not within the huddle of boys.

“Where are Soon and Seok?” I ask. Jisoo giggles and my eyebrows shoot up. “Do I want to know?”

“I’ll text Soon.” Hansol pipes up from where he’s curled into Seungkwan’s side. He does so, and five minutes later Soon and Seok come traipsing down the beach. Their lips are puffy and there’s a suspicious bruise on Soonyoung’s neck. I decide not to dwell on this, turning to the rest of the group and clapping.

“Okay guys, time for dinner.” Everyone gets up, and I lead them to the dining hall, Jeonghan at my side. From behind me, I hear Jisoo and Jihoon shouting vines.

“This bitch empty!” Jisoo shouts, and I take a deep breath, preparing myself.

“YEET!!” They screech in unison. Some people all the way at the cabins look up, and I groan.

“They’re idiots,” I say under my breath to Jeonghan. He smiles that stupid, adorable maternal smile and shrugs.

“Yeah, but they’re our idiots.”

“True.” I’m nodding before I fully register what he just said, and suddenly I’m wishing for the ground to open and swallow me up whole.

 

Our?? Oh god, it’s going to be a long two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment with any suggestions, I'd love to include your ideas in this. Additionally, these chapter titles sound like Ouran High School Host Club episode titles oh my gosh


	3. Poor Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some...complications at practice, and Jeonghan is distressed.
> 
> For several different reasons ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry, it's been a while. I've been studying like crazy for statewide assessments. I hope you enjoy this chapter from our lovely Hannie's perspective.

“Jeonghan, what are you doing?” Jisoo’s loud voice cuts through the chatter, and my head shoots up from my fully laced shoes.

“Sorry. What’s up?” I ask, biting my lip. He laughs and shakes his head.

“We’re practicing?” He gestures behind him and I nod, getting up. I walk the couple feet to the mat, not quite out of my haze yet. When I look up, everyone is getting ready for our new routine, and I smile involuntarily. Seungcheol and I worked hard on this routine, spending a lot of time alone together to make it perfect. Not that I mind, of course. Twice, a all-girl squad we’ve become somewhat close to, is practicing on the next mat over. Sana does a perfect tuck and then shoots me a wink, gesturing to Cheol. I shake my head and stick out my tongue playfully. Her and I have become close, but she’s really best friends with Jisoo. The two of them are thick as thieves, and about as mischievous.

“Okay guys, let’s start!” Seungcheol says loudly, and I scramble to get into position. Soonyoung hits the start button on the speaker, and a light beat starts thumping. I turn and step into the cradle Minghao and Seokmin have formed, feeling myself spinning as I go up.

“I got this feeling...inside my bones.” I affix my ‘cheer smile’ onto my face and clap along to the beat, getting ready to jump. They go down and then up, and I propel myself up and backwards, flipping as I go. I land directly in Seungcheol’s arms, but I can’t dwell on that like I’d like to, instead popping back up and walking forward to do our combination flips. Front handspring, back tuck. 

“Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good song in my feet...” I know the backspots are all doing their arm routine, but I don’t look back. Jihoon and Jisoo do their handsprings in front of me, while I do a simple clap combination and then I kneel down so Soonyoung can flip over me. He does so, and Jisoo and Jihoon and I run back to our bases, which have changed slightly so Jihoon is in the middle. While Jisoo and I simply go up, Jihoon does an insane double flip, landing back into his cradle with a huge smile. Jihoon and I pop down, and we run through the rest of the routine.

“That was really good, you guys!” I say happily after we’re done and everyone’s drinking water and/or some form of juice. Seungcheol nods, swallowing a huge gulp of lemonade. 

“Agreed.” He smiles and my heart thumps. “It’s really getting better, guys.” We all decide to take a break, and as we sit down I study Seungcheol. The uniform really does do him justice, clinging to his arm muscles and accentuating his stomach muscles. He’s well built, and very strong. The uniform’s bright red looks good against his tan skin, and the black ‘V’ facing the bottom of the shirt only draws the eyes downwards. 

“Jeonghanie, stop staring~” Jisoo whispers in my ear, and I jolt. 

“Jisoo, get away!” I swat at him, almost screaming. I freaking hate getting caught, but somehow Jisoo always manages to do so. 

“Okay, want to run it one more time?” Cheol asks, standing up. We all nod and mumble consent, getting up. When I look up, Cheol’s hands are the the edge of his shirt, and he pulls it up and over his head. Shit. “God, it’s hot.” He mumbles, turning away and throwing it to the side. He then stretches, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and drawing attention to his stomach. Fuck. He has really fucking nice abs, shit shit goddamn it. I turn away, biting my hand to stop from making some embarrassing noise. I’ve seen him without a shirt before, but it was always brief moments when changing or something. He always wears a swim shirt. This, him shirtless with rivulets of sweat running down his neck and onto his chest, is entirely not okay. 

“Jisoo.” I hiss. “Jisoo, Jisoo, shit shit shit FUCK!!!” Jisoo nods sympathetically, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Breathe, Hannie.” He says softly. I suck in a deep breath. “It’s okay. Just don’t look at him.”

“I’m going to be falling into his chest Jisoo??” I breathe out harshly. “That’s hard enough when he has a shirt on!” He nods again. 

“Look, just try, okay?” He asks, and I nod, moaning under my breath. We head over and run the routine again, but I am utterly distracted. At least, distracted until Soonyoung does an improvised back handspring and falls, appearing to land directly on his head. 

“Put me down!” I screech, practically jumping off of Minghao and Seokmin in my attempts to get to him. In less than a second, I’m sitting next to him, Seokmin at my side. “Soon, Soonyoung, are you okay?” He lifts his head and looks up at me. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I think?” He tries to get up and winces, sucking in a breath. “I just landed on my upper back, it knocked the wind out of me.” 

“Okay.” I say, grabbing under his arms and helping him to the sidelines. “You’re going to stay here for a bit, okay?” He tries to argue, but I put a finger over his mouth. “Not a word. You’re staying here for at least 45 minutes, okay?” He closes his mouth and nods sulkily, and I smile and turn to Seok. “He’s fine. Let’s go back to practice.” 

Everything’s going fine, and I’m just about over the shock of Soonyoung falling when I hear a scream from next to me. Again, I scramble down, but this time Tzuyu is at my side. 

“Chan?” She asks, her high voice cutting through the overlapping lower ones. It was Chan, and as far as I can tell, Jisoo fell directly on him during a pop-down. 

“Are you okay?” I ask him, gently sliding my hand behind his neck. Tzuyu is clutching his hand, and I store this information away for later. 

“I hit my head pretty hard when I went down.” He groans. 

“Seungcheol, can you get some ice?” I shoot over my shoulder, and Cheol nods, looking scared. He runs off to our cooler and grabs an ice pack and a towel, wrapping it up and dashing back.

“Here.” He mumbles. I take it, smile gratefully, and slip it under Chan’s head. 

“Keep it there, okay?” I scold, and Chan nods. I help him to where Soonyoung is sitting, and give them both a quick lecture on safety. After that, none of us really feel like practicing, so we sit with them and chat. Tzuyu stays as well, and I try not to cling to this, but I’m really curious. I’ll have to ask him about it later. After a while, we all decide to head back to our cabin, and Sana and Tzuyu follow. Once we get there, Soonyoung and Seokmin lay down on Soonyoung’s bed. Soon’s head is in Seok’s lap, and they’re talking very quietly. Seokmin seems to be complimenting him, and at times he’ll lean down to kiss Soon’s forehead.

“How’s your head?” I hear a soft voice ask, and my eyes flit to Chan’s bed. Chan is laying across the bed with Tzuyu sitting next to him, stroking his hair. He nods and responds quietly and her voice lowers to the point where I can’t hear her anymore. For some reason this sight makes a lump rise in my throat, and I turn away, swallowing hard. 

“Hey..” Seungcheol puts a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to him. He’s wrapped in a light blanket. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” I say quickly, but his concerned face sends me over the edge. “Not really?” I whisper, a tear slipping down my cheek..

“Aww, come here.” He coos, pulling me towards him. I bury my face in the blanket, breathing in deeply. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just so crazy, you know?” I gesture vaguely in the direction of Chan. “I mean, I’ve known Channie since he was a freshman, and now I’m graduated and he’s graduating next year! I know our whole lives are ahead of us, and I’m not so scared for that, but god, it’s a little sad to see them so grown up.” I sniff and push back, noticing a small tint to his cheeks. Sadly, he’s always blushing for one reason or another, this could honestly be a cross breeze. “Not just Channie, all of them, you know?” He nods and squeezes my hand.

“You’re such a freaking mom.” He laughs, and I smack him, laughing as well.

“Shut up! We both know you’re the dad then!” I feel a sudden urge to slap myself. What the fuck did I just say? Did I just imply we’re married?

“I suppose so.” He smiles and my worry melts away. Okay, that smile could cure cancer. “You okay now?” He asks, running a hand down my arm.

“Yeah, I think so.” I sniff and hold out my arms childishly. “Stay here?” He nods, and I cuddle into his side. Platonic cuddles have always been huge in this squad, but I’d be lying if I said I haven't used that excuse to get close to Cheol. Right here, right now, I’m happier than I’ve been in months. My squad is happy, everyone is getting along, and I’m tucked under the arm of someone who loves me, even if it’s only as a friend.

 

...but oh god, what I would give for him to like me as more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Leave a comment, all and any suggestions/corrections/etc are greatly appreciated.


	4. Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cutesy couple/ship chapter, including Jeongcheol and Chan and Tzuyu(a growing favorite). Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm so so sorry, it's been a while. I've been absolutely swamped with final projects and tests and my life has also been a bit crazy. But some really cool things have happened, a lot of messy stuff got resolved, and I've got my shit together now(somewhat)! I have a decent plan for what's going down, and I hope you enjoy this sweet couples chapter!!

Picking up my phone quietly, I check the time and then send Tzuyu a quick text.

 

Me: Are you sure you want to run with me?

Tzuyu: yes silly  
Tzuyu: where are we meeting?

Me: Beginning of that trail around the lake?

Tzuyu: sounds good see you there

 

Letting out a soft breath, I finish lacing up my shoes and walk quietly out of the cabin. Nobody’s up yet, but Jeonghan and Seungcheol have a captain’s meeting before breakfast, and I want to let them sleep as much as possible. They’ve been busy. My mind continues to wander until I reach the path, my breath catching in my throat. Tzuyu is standing there, scrolling through her phone with a small smile, one hip cocked to the side. Her hair is pulled back from her face in the usual cheer high ponytail, but she has no makeup on. For some reason, her allowing me to see this rather private side of her makes my heart swell. I shake my head and walk over to her.

“Ah, Channie~!” She says, looking up and poking my cheek. “Shall we?” I nod and start at a comfortable pace, allowing my mind to slip into running mode, blocking out all distractions. After a mile or two, I look at Tzuyu. She’s rather athletic so she is keeping pace, but she looks utterly miserable. 

“Hey, do you want to stop?” I ask, concerned. “I’m sorry, I totally forgot you’re not used to running this much.” We stop running, and she pushes a stray strand of hair away from her face.

“No, it’s..it’s fine,” She puffs, leaning over a bit. “I’m not great at long distance running, but I kinda wanted to spend time with you.” She smiles sweetly and then yawns. “Wanna head back?” I nod mutely, and she falls in by my side. Usually, silence with anyone but the team is rather awkward, but for some reason, it feels absolutely natural with her. Her hand is swinging back and forth right next to mine, and all I want to do is take it. I stretch my hand out slightly...and stop. Twice. My heart is pounding and this shouldn’t be so hard. Finally, I force myself to link pinkies with her, looking at the ground and praying I won’t turn red. Unfortunately, it appears I’m channeling Seungcheol today.

“Dork,” She laughs under her breath and let's go, immediately threading our fingers together and squeezing lightly. Ohhhhh god. We’re about a half mile from the beginning of the trail now, and keeping up a rather quick walking pace. I kind of wish we had more time together, but on the other hand, I’m not sure if my emotions could handle that. They’re flying off the handle as it is. As we near the beginning of the trail she starts humming softly and although I don’t recognize the tune, her voice could make anything sound gorgeous. 

“What’s that song?” I ask, my voice cracking slightly. She looks up at me and smiles, lifting one shoulder.

“Oh, Afterglow. All Time Low.” She says, looking ahead. “We have a free day today, do you want to hang out? Maybe play some board games with the girls and me?”

“Sure!” I say, fireworks going off in my chest. She came running with me, and she still wants to hang out later today. I’m in utter disbelief, but I couldn’t be happier. 

“There’s my cabin.” I nod, somewhat surprised by her musical taste. Will this girl ever cease to amaze me?

“I’ll walk you.” I risk squeezing her hand, and she squeezes back.

“Well, I would certainly hope so.” She winks and continues humming as we walk across the damp grass and to cabin sixteen on the girls' side. It’s interesting that we have the same cabin number. “Here we are.” Her eyes seem glued to the floor and she starts chewing on her lip.

“Yep,” I whisper, not entirely intending to. Her eyes flick from the floor to me, and she springs up on her toes to kiss my cheek.

“Thanks for walking me here, see you at breakfast, bye!” She says all in one breath, opening the door and running in. I stand there staring at the door for a few seconds before slowly turning and walking back across the field. 

When I get back to the cabin, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are already gone, having slipped out while Tzuyu and I were still on the trail. Everyone else is still asleep and will be until probably 6:45. I sink into my bed and pull the covers up to my chin, staring at the empty bunk above me, just thinking. Wow. Uh. What is there to say?

\-----------------------

I glance at the clock and yawn, laying my head against Cheol’s arm. 

“Five minutes to eight, five minutes to eight, five minutes to eight…” He chants under his breath, and I giggle, earning a sharp look from a few other captains. It’s really a useless meeting we’re in, just talking about plans and schedules and the upcoming talent show. All of it could easily be resolved in ten minutes, the hour and a half are not necessary. We missed breakfast for this meeting. All we got was a banana each and a carton of orange juice, a far cry from the number of calories we’ll be burning today. I hope Jisoo grabs us some pastries. 

“...and that’s all! Remember captains, today is a free day so your teams can rest. You may leave the camp if you drove yourself here or know someone with a car, but you cannot bring alcohol or other contraband within the camp limits. Have fun!” The camp director finishes, and I stand up, groaning. Everyone filters out, and Cheol and I go sit on the porch. Jisoo stops by and gives us both pastries, the wonderful boy, and then runs off to Jihoon. 

“What do you want to do, Cheol?” I ask with a yawn, and he shrugs. 

“I don’t know. Soon and Seok are leaving camp in an Uber to do god knows what, Hansol and Seungkwan are going down to the lake after breakfast, and I don’t know about the rest.” He says, shrugging again. “You have any idea?”

“Well I know Jisoo and Jihoon are going to go ‘treasure hunting’ in the woods-” I laugh, shaking my head. “-and Junhui and Hao are planning to do the same, minus the treasure.” He nods, chuckling. 

“Wonwoo and Mingyu will find something to do, the dorks. Chan hanging out with Tzuyu, I presume?”

“Ah, most likely.” I nod. “So everyone else has plans, what do you want to do?”

“Maybe-” He starts, getting cut off by an extremely excited Mingyu. 

“HANNIE!!” He shouts. I open my mouth to respond, but he just starts. “Can Wonwoo and I do the laundry and hang out at the store please please??” He begs, clasping his hands together and sticking out his lower lip. “I promise we’ll do well! And we have money and everything for the store, pleaseeee?”

“Yeah, sure Mingyu.” I chuckle, patting him on the head like a dog. For some reason, I’ve found that doesn’t annoy him, and now it’s completely natural to do so.

“Thanks!!!” He shouts, flinging his arms around me and then bounding away, shouting to Wonwoo.

“You’re welcome!” I shout, turning to Cheol. “What were you saying?” He gives me a soft smile and starts again.

“I was thinking, maybe we could go to that really cool treehouse?” I know exactly what he means. A week or two ago(oh god, it’s already been three weeks at the camp), we found this incredible treehouse buried deep in the woods. Both of us agreed not to tell anyone else, and it really is cool, having our own secret place. 

“Sounds fantastic.” We get up and head into the forest, both having memorized the way. In about twenty minutes, we’re there, and I climb up first. It’s quiet up here, and you can see into the inner layers of the trees, which is incredibly cool. “So what do we do now?” I ask, and Cheol shrugs, sitting down cross-legged and playing with a sharp rock. 

“No clue.” He says, and I think for a second. My eyes lock on the rock, and it’s a metaphorical lightbulb moment. 

“Wait, I have an idea.” I walk over and take the rock, going to the side of the treehouse and testing it on the soft wood. It digs in perfectly, and I start carving. Once I’m done, I gesture for Cheol to come look, and he does. 

“J.Y.” He mumbles. I nod and hang him the rock, cocking an eyebrow. He carves S.C. into the wood right under mine and then drops his hand down to his lap. “I feel like it should have a heart.” He says and then flushes slightly. Oh god, he’s adorable. 

“Well, why not add one?” I ask, picking up the rock and carving a lopsided heart around the two names. “It’s kinda bigger on the left…” I start, and he covers my hand with his own.

“It’s perfect, Hannie.”

\-----------------------

“Hao?” I ask as I lace up my hiking boots, staying quiet as not to wake up Wonwoo and Mingyu, who are cuddling in one of their beds. 

“Yeah?” He’s already ready, standing in the corner with his phone tucked into his pocket. I love seeing him in his day-to-day wear, especially here. Right now he’s wearing a worn out college sweatshirt of his dads and ripped skinny jeans, with hiking boots. He looks fantastic, to put it simply. 

“Where do you want to go?” I finish tying the last knot and stand up, walking towards the door. He holds it open for me dramatically, and I laugh. 

“Ah, I don’t know. The other direction from Jisoo and Jihoon!” We both laugh and enter the woods near the trail around the lake, but not quite on it. “Oh wow, Jun, look!” He points at a squirrel in the tree, it’s tail twitching. “It’s a red squirrel! They’re really rare.”

“Cool!” I comment, and he nods emphatically. 

“They’re kinda jerks though, they destroy houses and trees and stuff. You wouldn't want one near your house but they’re pretty cool to see in the wild.” I nod and we carry on, him continuing to point out animals and trees and little details I would never have noticed. I love seeing the way his brain works, how excited he gets over things that don’t even cross my mind. He’s adorable, and I love it. 

“A monarch!!” He bounces a little on his heels, and a smile I didn’t even know existed grows wider. I slide my arm around his waist tentatively, and he leans into me slightly, a small smile on his face too. “Did you know monarch caterpillars are green? Same with the chrysalis! Some people call it a cocoon but that’s not the technical name, and chrysalis sounds so much cooler, don’t you think?”

“Definitely,” I say decisively, and he nods. In a few minutes, we come across a small clearing with large, mossy rocks. I sit down, gesturing for him to do the same, and he does so. We’re sitting incredibly close, and he turns to press his face into my neck. His warm breath is feathering along my collarbones, and I put an arm around him, pulling him closer. “I love you,” I mumble, pressing a small kiss to his temple. 

“I love you too.” I can feel him smile against my skin, and continue pressing small kisses all around his face, not wanting to go too far, too quickly. He sighs and I pull back a bit. 

“You okay?” I ask softly, and he puts his hand on my face. It’s cool, but my cheeks are already a bit warm, so I’m not terribly surprised.

“Come here.” He laughs and pulls me down, pressing our lips together. It’s slow and soft and perfect, and when we finally pull apart, not a word is said. The moment is too precious to ruin with clumsy words. He traces ‘I love you’ over and over on my wrist, and that’s enough for both of us. 

\-----------------------

“So...do you know how to work a washing machine?” Mingyu asks, and I shake my head, eyes widening. It’s an hour before lunch and we’ve finally gotten around to doing the laundry, having napped for a little bit before(Junhui and Minghao stopped by the cabin after breakfast as well, but they just grabbed some things and went into the woods). It appears, however, we might not be doing laundry after all. 

“I thought you knew!!” I exclaim and he puts his head in his hands, dropping the huge bag of laundry. 

“Jeonghan is gonna kill us.” He mumbles, and I nod in agreement, sitting down. He follows suit, and we stare at the row of washing machines in front of us. “I mean...it can’t be that hard, right?” He ventures and I nod slowly.

“I guess.” We examine the machine, looking at all the buttons, and finally decide to load the machine. “Whites apart from darks, right?” He nods, and we get to work separating and then putting all the dark clothes into the machine. 

“Where’s the detergent?” He asks, and I take a second to make a joke about Tide Pods. He hits me, unsurprisingly, and we continue our search. Eventually, we locate (Tide) detergent on a shelf in the corner and argue at how much is supposed to go in. “I think you just fill up the little tray?” He mumbles, and we do so. After much toil, we select normal on the settings and press start, slapping a high five.

“We figured out a washing machine!!” I scream, and he lets out a war cry of victory. After some celebration, we remember our original plan and head to the store.

“I’m treating.” He winks and pulls out a wad of money, and I roll my eyes. 

“Thanks, James Bond. Let’s look around, you dork.” There’s everything from sweatshirts to stationary in here, but of course, we gravitate towards the food. They have everything, chips, candy, Lunchables, frozen meals, and even a crumpled box of crackers Mingyu discovers under the chips. 

“What do you want?” He asks, and I point to a bag of Smarties. He grabs it and a pack of Thin Mints(how did they get those?) and marches to the front, paying. He then grabs my hand and we walk to the dining hall, sitting on the lowest step of the porch. Everyone has either left or is somewhere else, so we get a little bit of privacy, which is always nice. We eat a bit and talk, eventually abandoning our food to look at each other. Everything has a soft, gentle feeling to it like everything is slightly blurred, with rounder edges.

“You’re so pretty.” He mumbles, reaching forward and brushing my hair away from my eyes. I blush and reach up, fingering the dandelion he put behind my ear earlier. 

“You’re prettier,” I whisper, scooting a little closer and holding my hand up. He intertwines his fingers with mine, sliding even closer.

“You’re the prettiest.” He touches our foreheads together, and I tilt my chin up so our lips can connect. His hand runs up my jaw to the back of my neck, and we pull apart.

“I love you.” I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. He starts rubbing small circles on my shoulder blades, humming quietly.

“I love you too.” 

\-----------------------

It’s an hour past lunch when Seungkwan and I decide to head down to the water again. We tried after breakfast, but there were too many people, so we went and walked in the woods with Jisoo and Jihoon for a while, and then dropped by Twice’s cabin to say hi to Chan. We get to be alone now, and I have to say I’m not upset. We walk down to the water, passing by Mingyu and Wonwoo sitting on the steps of the dining hall. They were there before lunch, and it appears they’ve settled down again. Seungkwan slips his hand into mine and squeezes gently, and I run my thumb down the side of his hand. We walk to the dock and sit on the edge, taking off our shoes. His feet don’t quite reach the water. 

“Your feet.” I laugh, and he turns to me with a pouty expression. 

“We can’t all be like you, you tall bastard.” He mumbles angrily, giving me a little push. I laugh and slide into the water, grabbing his wrist as I go. “HANSOL!!” He screeches as we splash down, and I break down laughing at his face, belligerent and dripping. His play anger melts away to a soft smile, and he grabs my hands under the water. We tread water, my feet barely touching the sandy bottom. I take his hands and lift them up above the water, and he catches my drift and wraps his arms around my neck. It’s a bit more work to support both of us, but he’s light in the first place and we’re in water right now. “Sol?” He mumbles against my collarbone, and a small shiver runs through my body. 

“Yeah?” I whisper, and he pulls back, a devilish grin on his face. 

“Hold your breath.” 

“Don-“ Before I can finish, he shoves me underwater, bubbles everywhere. I open my eyes after a few seconds, and I see a watery, filtered version of Seungkwan grinning at me. I shake my head and pull him forward by his waist, our lips connecting. It’s new to kiss underwater, and I know it won’t last long, but for now, I pull him even closer and twist my free hand into his hair. After neither of us can breathe anymore, we go up, both with huge smiles. “Why’d you do that?” I ask, running a finger down his jaw. 

“Felt like it.” He shrugs, swimming over to the dock and climbing out. 

“Not complaining.” I smile and do the same, standing up and offering my hand. We slowly walk down the dock and back to the cabin, neither of saying anything. Nothing needs to be said. When we get there, we both change into warm clothes. I look over when I’m done and see that he’s drowning in one of my sweatshirts. It reaches to his mid-thigh and in realizing that, I realize you cannot see his shorts. At all. Oh god. 

“C’mere” He mumbles, reaching out his arms childishly. I walk over to his bed and lay down next to him. He pulls me into his chest and I instinctively curl inwards, wrapping my leg around his and ducking my head slightly. I can hear his heartbeat, slow and steady. He presses his lips to my forehead and I tilt my head up and to the side, brushing my lips against his. His hands drift to my waist as he deepens the kiss, lifting me so I’m straddling him. My hand curves around the back of his neck and I can feel him smile as he darts out his tongue. I retaliate and he rolls us over, pinning me to the mattress. He’s suspended over me, breathing a little bit more heavily, one of his thighs in between my legs.

“Hi.” I feel myself smiling but I’m not really able to stop, so I don’t.

“Hi.” He whispers back, brushing my hair out of my eyes and leaning back down. I curl my arms around his neck as our lips reconnect, still not quite able to shake that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know Soonseok is NOT in this chapter. I have a plan for them in an upcoming chapter, and I think you guys are really going to love it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please comment any suggestions/ideas/anything you want! Thank you SO much for reading!!!
> 
> P.S. If you have any ideas for the Chan/Tzuyu ship name, let me know!
> 
> P.P.S. I got a really sick Joker poster by accident and it's the best thing ever


End file.
